


Harry Potter and The Throne of Magic!

by Shea777



Series: I Am Trying My Hand At This! [1]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter was Raised by Severus Snape, Harry Potter was raised by James, Harry Was raised by Lily, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Magical Royalty, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: A total AU off Harry Potter! With Soulmates! Soul-bonds! Alive Parents! Severus as a parent! Magic British Royalty! Harry Being Awesome! Pure Blood Severus Snape! And Pureblood Lily Evans Potter!I Own Nothing! I am not connected to J.K. Roweling in: Any Way, Any Shape, or Any Form!!!!!I have no connections with or to the Royal Family of Great Britain and the Common Wealth!!





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, People have been telling me that I should write the I want to see. However if any one wants to help with is story let me know! I think it might be an epic fail other wise.
> 
> As Always I own nothing!
> 
> This work was inspired by: The Avalon Seven by sifshadowheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the start of a new spin, on Harry Potter

Inspired By: [The Avalon Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873597/chapters/11172859)  by  [sifshadowheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart) 

Inspired By:  [Empire of Albion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/672311)  by [HeruKane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane)

Harry Potter and The Throne of Magic!

Chapter One

Four year old Harry Potter was lying in is cupboard. Uncle Vernon had beaten him again. This one had been worse than normal. As he lay there his parents whispered to him. Despite what his aunt and uncle told him, his parents were not dead.

_“Harry, love. You must will yourself away now! The longer you stay, the worse it will get.”_

**“Your mum, is right Harry, as always. Listen, your mum is always right. She will always be right. And when we don’t listen to her all shite breaks lose.”**

_“Stop it, James. Sweetie you must will yourself away. Your magic will take you to where you need to be. Just think and wish to go to your Nana Shea and your Pappy Gregory. Though he will most likely want you to call him Pappy Greg. And your magic will take you.”_

**_“But …. How will they know that I am really me? And what Papa? And you and dad?”_ **

**“Champ, we will be fine. When you get to Nana and Pappy, they can contact Sev, your papa, and you can break the spell. Then they can take you to the bank. Talk to Griphook, he can help you find us and break the spell the headmaster put on us.”**

_“The goblins can also take off any and all bindings on your magic, as well as any other spells old dumbles placed on you. When you get to where your Grandparents are ask to speak with Royal Protection Master Gregory Sigurd and Royal Protection Mistress Shea Sigurd.”_

**“Lils, we can’t forget the password. Harry, the password is: Danger await, Family comes first.”**

**_“Okay, I will try.”_ **

_“Go now Harry! We love you and we will see you soon.”_

**“Bye Son.”**

With that Harry began to focus on his magic and his desire to be safe. He thought of what his mum said about her being adopted, and her birth parents. Harry closed his eyes and wished with all his might. Unbeknownst to Harry a golden light began to gather and swirl around him. Harry thought of his papa, whose memories were locked away to protect him, and the promise his mum and dad made, that his papa’s memories would return. As the light reached its full power, it sighed and whisked Harry away from the cupboard under the stairs.

 

 

With a soft plop, Harry landed on cushion. The sound of people gasping, forced him to open his eyes. He was sitting on a couch, and in front to the left of him were an older woman and an older man, in front of him and to the right were a woman and man about Petunia and Vernon’s age. It took only a few seconds, but he recognized them. It was the Royal Family. Queen Elizabeth and her husband Prince Philip and their son and his wife Charles and Diana. Harry quickly jump down and knelt before his sovereigns.

“I am sorry your majesties, I did not mean to interrupt.” He said, still looking at the floor. The Queen moves unseen by Harry, to kneel before him.

“Child, it is alright. If I am not mistaken, you are one of the magical denizens of Europe. Can you tell me your name and how you came here?” She asked Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“Mother, must you talk to him like that?” Charles asked

“Charles, you mother is trying to calm a frightened child, hold your tongue.”

“Yes, Father.”

Elizabeth took Harry’s hand and drew him to his feet. She then lead him to the couch where she and her husband were sitting. Harry took a deep breath.

“My name is Harry Potter, and my mum’s adopted sister, is very unkind to me, as I and my parents before me have magic. My Aunt believes my mum and dad to be dead. This however is untrue. They along with my papa created a spell that allows communication no matter the distance, between a magical parent and child. They cast the spell on themselves and me, because of the threat known as Voldemort. My papa however does not remember because mum and dad hide his memories, because he became the ministries spy. I willed myself away to find my grandparents, after my parents pushed heavily.”

The Royals faces softened, they knew of the war, the fact Harry’s parent were alive was a shock. Dumbledore had said that they were dead. The royals were not naïve by any means,  He was up to something. Diana, who had till this time remained silent spoke.

“Harry, who are your grandparents? If you tell us we can get in contact with them. And if you know your papa’s name we can find him as well.”

Harry took a deep breath.

“Mum and dad told me papa’s name is Severus Snape. And they told me to ask to speak with…” Here Harry paused, taking a deep breath.” Royal Protection Master Gregory Sigurd and Royal Protection Mistress Shea Sigurd. And to send for the goblin Griphook.”

Gasps were stifled in the room. Philip got up and went to the door and requested a messenger be sent to the heads of magical security. The other magical guard was sent to send the messages. Harry smiled, things were about to change.


	2. A Family, A Meal and Meeting Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Minor Swearing, this chapter. Some cute and some fluff.
> 
> As always: I own nothing

Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic!

Chapter Two

Harry sat on the couch, his legs gently swinging. He was waiting for his grandparents to arrive. There was a knock at the door, and the Queen called for the person to enter. The persons who entered were neither young nor were the old, they appeared to be about fifty years of age. Harry thought that they might be his grandparents. The woman took one look at him, then she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. She then sat beside him, and swung little Harry into her lap.

“OH, Harry Bear you look so much like your parents, you have lily’s eyes and nose, James untamable hair and facial structure, and Severus hair color and sturdy build. But you are far too thin, I am guessing that the brat, Petunia failed to feed you, and it was deliberate. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your Nana Shea, and over there,” She pointed to the man who had entered with her, he was talking to the royal family.” Is you Pappy Greg. We both have missed you so much.”

“Hi, Nana. it nice to meet you.” Harry replied.

Gregory started to cross the room. He made his way to the couch and sat down beside Shea.

“Hi, tiger. We sure have missed you. Your nana and I saw you about two days after you were born.” Pappy Greg said with a smile.

“Hi Pappy, you have nice eyes.” Harry  said with a small smile.

Queen Elizabeth walked over to them and began to speak.

“Master and Mistress Sigurd, Potions Master Snape is on his way to meet Harry. He should be here in the next hour or so. However, he is unaware of the reason he is coming. We simply told him that his presence was request for matter of great importance. As it is only the Second of August, there should be no issues with his employer.”

“Thank You, your majesty. I am delighted that you would call my papa, and ask him to come here.” Harry said with a sweet smile. A loud grumble sounded in the room. Harry looked down as a light cinnabar blush crossed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, I haven’t eaten lately.” he mumbled

Laughter rang throughout the room. Princess Diana went to the door and spoke to a servant who went to fetch a meal, for Harry. A short fifteen minutes later, Harry was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drinking a glass of milk. When Harry had finished half of his sandwich his screwed up cutely. He looked at his plate mournfully, then looked up to Nana.

“I can’t finish my sandwich, I am sorry.” He said.

Nana smiled. “It’s okay Harry Bear, I’ll just put it under a stasis charm and banish it to your pappy’s and my room. If you want the rest later, you can have it.”

“Thats right, tiger. We don’t want you getting sick.” Pappy said with a grin, as nana completed the charms necessary to take care of Harry’s sandwich.

A few brief moments later a tall, thin man stalked into the room. His robes billowed and swirled around him as his inky black hair glinted in the light. His onyx eyes flashed when he saw Harry, he tilted his head to the side, as if he was trying to place the lad. He spun around and bowed to the royal family in deference. The royals made their way out to give the four some privacy, as well as to retire for the night.

“Master and Mistress Sigurd, Might I inquire as to why you requested my presence?” the stern man asked.

Nana smile gently at the dark man. “We asked you to come, because our grandson wished to see you.”

Severus looked at the boy on the mistress lap, he was small. He could be any age really, but Severus thought he appeared to be around three, four tops. The boy jumped off his nana’s lap and walked five steps over to Severus.

“Hello Mr. Severus Snape, my name is Harry.” the boy, Harry said as he suck out his hand for a handshake. Severus grasped Harry’s hand as he spoke.

“Hello Harry, I am Severus.”

Severus gasped as a surge of magic was pushed into his hand then through his arm and spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes as the magic washed through his body. As the magic slowed and faded he opened his eyes.

“Harry.” he whispered, softly, gently, full of knowledge and memories. ”My sweet baby boy, you’ve grown so much. I missed you so much.”

“Papa?” Harry asked in small voice.

“Yeah, baby boy it’s me.” Sev said as he scoped Harry up and sa down on the right side of Nana Shea and pulled Harry into his chest and began to cuddle him.

**“Well it's about damh time. Harry has been asking about you constantly Sev. Not that Lily and I haven’t fucking missed you. But, drat! It has pissed me off that nothing went the way it was supposed to!”**

_“James, dear, language. We have little ears. Sevie, we sure have missed you.”_

“Lil, Jamie,? Wow, I forgot about this spell.”

**_Mum, Dad, Papa, we are all able to talk to each other and soon we’ll be together. But could you guys talk later? I am getting sleepy.”_ **

**“Of course Harry. Rest well.**

With that James and Lily withdrew once more. Severus turned to Shea and Gregory.

“Is there a place were Harry and I can sleep for tonight? And maybe the next few nights or weeks? Just until we get everything worked out and settled?” He asked

Gregory Smiled and nodded.

**“ We already planned for it. And when things get settled there are rooms set aside for your whole family. Come on, Shea and I will show you to your room.” With that the group of three with Harry snuggled and tucked in Severus’ arms, made their way out of the room and to the Sigurd’s personal quarters.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late, life and Wi-Fi happened.  
> How did I do?  
> Remember reviews equal love. The more reviews the sooner I will try and update.  
> Thanks to all my subscribers.  
> Small spelling, word choice and grammar edits made March 22nd 2017


	3. Family Plans, Meeting Griphook, and The Spells on Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the home that was prepared, the shear number of spells on Harry, and the extent of Dumbledore manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up.  
> I am so excited, this fic has gotten more hits than all my request! We even surpassed my most viewed request fic, just this past week.  
> Harry potter and the Throne of Magic has gotten 508 hits, while the Merlin/Harry Potter crossover request has 451 hits.  
> Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and/or reviewed.

Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic!

Chapter Three

Severus walked into the room his in-laws had shown him, with Harry, his little baby boy, in his arms. He had entered through the entry room and had passed another door. He also spotted another door. ‘It must lead to the kitchenette/dinning room’ It was spacious, a large bed in the center of the room, it was butted against the south wall. On one side of the room, the east side were two doors, one on the north end and one on the south end. In between the doors were three chest of drawers. On the west side on the room was a desk, and a couple of bookshelfs. On the west side of the bed was a window with a window seat below it. On the east side was a pair of french doors, that lead to the balcony. Severus laid Harry down on the bed. He then walk over to the door at the north end of the room, it lead to a very large bathroom. Severus’ eyes widened, it was as big, if not bigger than the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. He stared in astonishment, before walking out, and going into the door at the other end of the room, it lead to a large closet. The closet was as square as could be, with three racks for clothing, underneath the racks was a place to store shoes. And on left side of the door was a set of cubbies, just the right size for Harry’s shoes. And on the right side of the door was a rack, just the right size for harry’s cloths. Severus left the closet and noticed a door on the north wall. He peeked in and saw a child’s room. It had toys and a armoire and a full sized bed. There was another door in the wall adjacent to the door he entered from. ‘It must lead out into the hall and entry room.’ He realized then, at that moment, that his in-laws had planned for himself, Harry, James and Lily to live with them.

 _“Of course they did Sev. They want us to be near by. But we will talk more after you and Harry find us. Rest well my prince.”_ Lily said with a chuckle.

Severus walked to the big bed and got in beside Harry. Soon there after he fell asleep.

Severus awoke neither a quick manner nor a slow manner, he simply woke up, to find Harry cuddling into his side. He smiled, then frowned. Harry was small, far to small. It was as if he had not eaten nor been feed much since Lily and James were knocked out by Voldy and taken by Dumbledore.

 **“Petunia and her husband had Harry. Supposedly something to do with Blood Wards, which don’t work because Lils was adopted. They rarely, if ever feed him. Sev, they wanted to beat the magic out of him.”** James said sadly

 _“Dumbledore is an old man and a fool. It is his job to know if a child was adopted into the family that raised them. He left Riddle in an abusive orphanage year after year. He left you with a drunken father, forcing and or allowing James and I to get you out. And I distinctly remember telling him and Prof. Mcgonagall that I was adopted. So his plan for safety by blood magic is poorly done. Plus blood wards are fueled by love and familiar affection. For which Petunia has none toward me. So even if we were related it would not work.”_ Lily sighed. Severus looked down at Harry, who was still nestled into his side.

 **_“Can you three sush? I was trwing to slwep! You can fuss over me wlater. I nwed to get up wany way. Are we going to see the goblins today Papa?_ ** Harry asked.

Severus noticed Harry spoke like four year old might when he was sleepy, but not when he was more awake. He realized that this was a side effect of the spells they had cast, Harry watching him. And Lily and James being to only people Harry had routine contact with, gave him a more grownup speech pattern.

“Yea, baby boy we are.” He responded. He felt James and Lily pulled back.

A short time later, after they had eaten a breakfast of fruit with cream, they were in the sitting room from the day before, as were nana and pappy. Severus cuddled Harry in his lap. Trying to soak up all the affection he could and give all he could in return. As the clock chimed ten, a series of short knock on the door rang in the room, a magical guard open it to announce that Griphook had arrived. A short and some what squat goblin creature walked into the room.

“I am Griphook. Before we go any further, I need and must have the password given to me, as to insure that both of the lads are who they claim to be.”

As one Harry and Severus spoke: "Danger awaits, Family comes first.”

“Very good, I will scan the lad now” Griphook replied. He began to chant in his native tongue. It was as high as it was fast, and it was over in under three minutes. Griphook began growling lowly, the sound of murder in his voice, as he spoke.

“HOW IS THIS CHILD STILL ALIVE?!??!?”

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Harry as he spoke. “What do you mean? What’s wrong with my son?”

Harry beamed at his papa, at being called his son. Severus looked down at Harry and gave a tiny smile. Harry stretched up and gave Severus a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked to Griphook and smiled, the tough, gruff, and rough goblin deflated just a little, his anger abating.

“Your son has numerous spells on him to make him subservient to Dumbledore, cause him to be reckless in dangerous situations at Hogwarts, force him to limit the questions about his family and their friends, make him trust Dumbledore, cause him to take classes that are not what he is interested in, force him to do poorly or about average in his classes, to match his friends and hide his intelligence, and one to cause his eyesight to deteriorate. There are also spells to cause those who are not approved by the headmaster to not try very hard to be his friend after he is pulled away by the people he considers his friends, to cause the teachers not to take interest in him beyond comparing him to James and Lily, to constantly talk about James but ignore Lily, to only see James. Spells to track where he is and where he goes, force his “Cousin” and “Aunt” and “Uncle” to bully and mistreat him. And the most concerning is that ninety-five percent of his magic is block off. There are also spells to block on all soul-bonds and creature inheritances. Then there is the matter of the horcrux and the spells Dumbledore put in place to protect it and grow the connection. Frankly you could sue Dumbledore and he would be stripped of his titles and thrown in prison. Unfortunately I can’t remove the spellwork here, due to its extensive nature and the soul piece in his scar. It will have to be done at Gringotts. Then we can track and find your missing soulmates.”

Severus tighten his hold on Harry again and looked to his in-laws. The depth of Dumbledore’s dark workings went deeper than he thought. To bind Harry’s magic that much, to go that far…. It was unthinkable in his mind.

“We only bound his magic by fifteen percent, his levels of accidental magic were insane. About two months before I left, it started to look less accidental and more purposeful. A horcrux, a living soul piece of that megalomaniac, in my baby boy.” He shuddered.

Harry patted his papa’s cheek and gave him a hug.

“The extra eighty percent was bound by Dumbledore, in an attempt to weaken your son. The soul piece in his scar combined with the binding have cause his power levels to be just above average, and just below himself. There is also a spell that is tied to another that would force him to have the ‘brother wand of Voldemort.”

Severus shuddered again and brushed his lips against Harry’s hair. He did not want to think about how he would have treated his son, if they had not taken precautions.

“Papa the sooner we go get the spells removed and get rid of that soul piece, the sooner we can find mum and dad. Then we can do whatever test we need to make me your’s, dad’s, and mum’s heir. Mum told me that you only took the Potter, Prince, and the Siguard Lordships. With all the others and what Lady Magic wants me to be, well that’s something we can tackle after we confirm me as the heir of all those house. But will you guy be okay losing your lordships when I turn fifteen?”

Severus chuckled. “We will. It will all be okay. Just trust me.”

“Okay papa. After we get everything sorted, can we mess with old dumbles?” Harry asked

“That we can, Harry, That we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Remember kudos and reviews are an authors bread, butter and their drive to write. So please leave them.  
> I will be posting a friend's works from ff.net, she did not get the response she wanted, so she is letting me adopt them. should be up in a week or so.  
> I also might be starting a new one shot/story, that is a crossover between Percy Jackson and The Avengers.  
> Any comments on spelling or grammar are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Blood and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four. sorry it took so long.  
> Rise of Harry Potter will be updated soon.  
> and I will get at least part of the stories I adopted up soon.

Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic!

Chapter Four

 

Griphook lead them into a side room, then pulled out a length of rope. Severus set Harry on the floor. Harry noted that the rope had five handle like loops.

“Now everyone grab a loop and I will activate the portkey. It will transport us to the bank and a safe room  from where we can then move to a ritual room and remove the younglings binds and spells.” Griphook stated. The Family and Griphook each grabbed a loop and Griphook spoke the activation phrase and away they were whisked. They landed in an empty room.

Griphook muttered in his native tongue, and sent a message via the crystal on a cord around his neck to have the ritual room prepared. He then had the family follow him to the room. Through winding halls and corridors he lead them, until they reached a door. Here Griphook stopped them.

“Only the youngling can enter the ritual space, after he is cleansed he will be carried out and place in a resting room. If you wish to watch follow me.” The three adults nodded. Griphook opened the door and Harry entered. Then he lead the overwrought adults down the hall to another door which they then entered. There were benches and chairs in front of translucent allotrope bay window.  They looked through the window.

Harry was stripped bare and was laying on a dais. The dais was surrounded by a circle of runes, which was surround by another circle. All in all there were seven circles of runes.  Severus noticed that there were seven runes in the first circle, fourteen in the second, and so on, each ring multiplying by the number seven. The goblins, who stood outside of the last circle, began to chant, however it was different from the chanting Griphook did. Were his was high and fast, this one was low and raspy in tone and almost had a growling quality to it. Starting in the innermost circle and moving from east to west in a circle, the runes began to glow. Each rune in the circle lite, before moving to the next circle. This pattern continued and a goblin stepped forward, then stood close to the dais, beside Harry’s head. The goblin held something in his hand. He held it aloft when all, then when all the runes had been lite, a black screaming mas burst from Harry’s scar, only to be captured in the translucent aqua orb. The orb was now filled with a gray smoke. The goblin then retreated back to the outside outermost circle of runes. The chanting slowed down to a melodic pace and in the reverse the glow of the runes faded. Unwinding back to the first rune that had been lit. The adults peered through the window to see Harry passed out on the dais. Then a goblin entered from a door on the far side of the room and lifted Harry into her arms and carried him out the door. Griphook motioned for them to follow his. He lead the nervous adult down the hall to a simple resting room. Where Harry lay in a bed.

The adults sat beside the bed and watched over Harry. Harry started to stir and wake. Severus scoped Harry into his arms sat on the bed and began to cuddle him once again.

“Are you alright Harry? Do you feel okay? Are you in any pain?” Severus asked.

“Papa, I am okay. I can’t wait to find mum and dad.” Harry Responded.

“Excuse me,” Said Griphook, as he entered the room. “ But I need some blood and the magic in their blood, from both Harry and Severus. Just a small sample will do.” Harry held out his hand to Griphook, who held it gently and pricked the veins in Harry’s wrist. The knife he used had small shallow valleys that ran through it. The knife suck up Harry’s blood and filled a small vial. The cut was healed a soon as the knife was removed. Griphook removed and sealed the vial. He murmured a spell that cleansed the knife and repeated the process with Severus.

“Thank you.” Griphook said.

He then pulled a table away from the wall and a bowl from the shelf.  He then pulled a vial from the pouch around his waist. He poured this vial into the bowl, the followed it with the vial of Severus’s blood and then Harry’s. A puff of pink smoke arose from the bowl, it was quickly followed by a puff of aquamarine smoke. The goblin began to chant as he spread a piece of parchment out, and then spread a map out. As he finished the chant a bolt of light hit the parchment and the map, giving him the exact location of James and Lily, as well as any other persons who were also being held against their will.

Griphook growled when he saw two other people being held with Lily and James. They too were part of a soulbonded tried.

“It seems that Dumbledore, is also hold two other people with your family. I know for a fact that they are bonded to someone. Their mate believes them to be dead and has take their sister into his home. He was confounded into believing she is his wife and the mother of his children. However this is not true. She has only one child and it is not his. His children are also under a memory charm, to believe her to be their mother.” Griphook stated with a low growl.

“Who are the ones being held? To whom are The boned to?” Asked Nana Shea

“The ones being held are: Gideon and Fabian Prewett, magical twins that are bonded to Arthur Weasley.” the goblin replied

“Which child does not belong to Arthur and can you bring him and his children here and undo the mind magics?” Asked Pappy Greg

“Ginevra Weasley is the child that is not of Arthur’s blood. I can and will undo the mind magic forced upon the family. After we get the twins and Severus’s mates here” with that Griphook stalked out of the room to send a retrieval team to rescue the trapped members of soulbonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any one guess how many runes there are in total?  
> Please R&R!  
> You help feed my muse.


	5. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a changing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it taken so long. my life is a bit hectic right now.

Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic!

Chapter Five

A team made up of eight goblins portkeyed outside of the wards were James and Lily were being held along with Gideon and Fabian Prewett. The wards were laughable to the goblins. The fidelius charm was not in use. Only a handful of wards, to keep out humans and cause any to avoid the place. There were also muggle repelling wards. But nothing more. The lead goblin Ragfang, son of the Goblin King Ragnarok, laughed.

“This wizard is a fool. Does he not know that we will help the Lords and their children if they ask? We are bonded to them till the King of Avalbion returns. When he does we will be serving him alone. He holds the deed to the land the bank sits on.”

The other goblins laughed, because this was the truth. The quickly passed through the wards and made their way into the house. Then Ragfang cast a tracking spell, it lead them down to the dungeon. They quickly split into teams of two and one goblin in each team grabad a person and swiftly made their way out of the dungeon and through the house to ward lines. The other goblin made a golem the spelled them to react in the same manner of the person they were mimicking. They then swiftly followed their brethren out. When everyone reached the ward line they portkeyed away and back to the safety of the bank.

They laid the Lords and Lady on the healers beds. And swiftly in walked healer goblins. They shewed the warrior goblins out. Ragfang walked swiftly to the waiting room were Severus, Harry Gregory and Shea were waiting. The goblin Griphook was waiting with them. Ragfang had never meet Griphook, but he was one of the best goblins in the bank. He was efficient at his job. He was also the only goblin fully trained to fill any position that required him to interact with Wizard kind. Ragfang turned to the family. “ Your family members are in one of the healing rooms. A healer should be here soon to brief you shortly.”

“Thank you for your help” Said Harry.

At this time a healer came in.

“Lord Prince, your mates will be fine. They are in good health, the only thing I can find wrong is a draught of the living death and a minor case of malnourishment. The same can be said of both the Lords Prewett. The same however, cannot be said of Arthur Weasley and his six children. They were thoroughly checked. The oldest two were not bad off, just spells to make them focus not on their brothers but on their sister. Percy was bespelled to focus on his books and be very legalistic. The Twins had spells on them to make people think that they are foolish and silly for using their natural talent to create. Ron was bespelled to be jealous of his brothers and Harry. To be bitter and a bit mean. But ultimately try to be Harry’s friend in order to gain fame and wealth. The father was simple confounded and spelled to ignore his son's’ accomplishments, and to focus on his “daughter”. The healer said. “I can take you to them now if you wish”

Severus stood up, scoped Harry into his arms. He looked to his in-laws.

“Go on Severus. They will be wanting to see you two first. We will see you later.” Nana said with a smile.

“Go on son,” Pappy uttered. “We need to get back to the place anyway. Don’t be too late getting back. But you do have some time as it is only one o’clock.”

After pappy finished speaking, a low grumble filled the room. Harry’s cinnabar blush raced over his face. They adults smiled a sad smile.

“Don’t worry laddie,” The healer said “Your mum and dad need to eat as well. I will bring you something when I bring their meal.”

With that the group split in two. Griphook lead Shea and Greg to a room so they could portkey home and the healer lead Severus and Harry to the healing room, were James and Lily were waiting. Severus carried Harry the entire way. When they got to the into the room Severus came to a dead stop. There sitting up in bed were James and Lily, sitting side by side. Harry seemed to be unable to decide if he wanted to get down or get down and go to his mum and dad. James and Lily looked up and looked eyes with Sev. He broke into a sprint and made his way to the bed. Lily and James reached out and pulled them into the bed between them. The family cuddled into a pile.

“Mum? Dad?” Harry asked as he looked between his parents.

The three adults laughed.

“Yes sweetie. We missed you so much.” Lily said as she pulled Harry into her lap and cuddled him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> R&R  
> Please feed my muse.


	6. Control Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Everyone,  
> I swear I did not mean to be away for two months. I lacked so plot/story steps. I know key points I want to hit in this story, but getting there will take a while. Plus I resume college next month after a year off for $$$ reasons. So I have been working to pay for school. But I will try to update at least one story a month.  
> If you spot spelling or grammar issues please let me know.

Harry Potter and The Throne of Magic!

Chapter Six

 

Shortly thereafter, The family pulled away from each other, but stayed in bed. Severus requested a quill, ink, and parchment. After they were brought to him, he began to pin a letter.

 

> _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_
> 
> _Do to recent events I am unable to return to my position as The Head of Slytherin house and Potion Master. Before the war escalated, I married my soulmates. We had a son together. My wife is a brilliant woman and she created spells, one to connect us to our son and one to hide my memories. Unfortunately, my husband and wife, were in a coma for the past few years and unable to release the spell. However, they were able to talk to our son. He recently made contact with me and broke the spell. I now remember most of my life, and that I had taken up the Prince Lordship. I will not be returning to the school this year, in fact I will not return for many years. I will however return when the Lily’s son and the Potter brat begins school. And before you threaten me will prison for being a death eater I have proof of my innocence in my vaults and my husband’s. They contain documented proof that I did not wish to serve Riddle. Before I was your spy, I was a spy for the upper level ministry workers and the lords. When they died, Magic bless their souls, I had heard the prophecy concerning Potter’s brat. I quickly had my wife hide my memories. And then I became your spy. This info will be presented to the Lords of the Wigzomont and the ministry at the opening of first quarterly meeting of the year. My lesson plans are in the top draw of my desk on the left side. For the love of Lady Magic do not higher Slughorn to teach. Roselen Malfoy is a better choice for both head of Slytherin and Potions Mistress. The password to my quarters is lang-lang._
> 
> _And no I will not tell you, my spouse's’ names._
> 
> _Sincerely_
> 
> _Severus Snape Prince._

Severus sent the letter off. Lily and James smiled at him. Harry looked at him puzzled, before asking:

“Papa why did you call me a brat, in your letter? I am not a brat am I?”

Severus was shocked that Harry could read at four years old. But he was more worried that Harry thought that he could be a brat. He quickly gathered Harry into his arms and placed him on his lap.

“No, my baby boy, you are not a brat. Your dad and I were well known rivals at school, what people don’t know is that was how we flirted. Pranks and the like were a way to send messages. Now the headmaster thinks I was in love with your mother and was jealous of your dad. And that I hated your dad. But I loved him and I still do.”

“Oh, okay.” Said Harry.

Far away in Hogwarts, the headmaster was gifted a letter from an owl. As he read it he became increasingly angry. Severus, was supposed to be his pawn, a way to for that potter brat to do what he wanted, a fire to refine his weapon. Now that he’d left, he had lost a measure of control. This was not his day.

***Slight Edits Made August 15th 2017 11:05 p.m.**


	7. Things that Suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, it has taken a while, but here is the next chapter. This is my longest chapter to date. As always, I own nothing and no slander or harm is meant to the Royal Family.  
> I simple do this for fun.

Harry Potter and The throne of Magic!

Chapter Seven.

 

Severus had just settled back into the snuggle pile, when he started. He was in center of the pile, he quickly pick Harry up and sat him facing the adults.

“Harry, before we came to the bank you mentioned, that there was something that Lady Magic wanted you to do. What did you mean? The way you said it, makes it seems to be bigger than being a Lord thrice over.” Severus said. Lily and James looked at Severus and then to Harry. They were slightly confused, what did Harry mean?! Harry looked at his parents with a cute expression of confusion on his face.

“You don’t know?” he asked. The shock their heads. Harry suddenly stiffened, as he felt the magic in the room begin to build. The pressure in the room expanded rapidly until a burst of orange and gray-silverish light flash in the family peripheral vision. After the light died down two people came and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry excitedly crawled forward.

“Lady Magic! Lord Death! It is so good to see you again.” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around them.

“Hello Harry,” they replied in unison. Then Lady Magic began to speak.

“Now what did we tell you to call us?”

“Aunt Hecate and Uncle Thanatos.” Harry replied sheepishly.”Can you explain to my parents what you want me to do?”

“We sure can.” she replied “I am going to give you a blessing so you can accomplish the path laid out before you. You will fall asleep, and when you wake you with take the ritual of Complet Blood-Genealogical Inheritance. I will see you soon, okay?”

“Alright Aunt Hecate.” Harry said.

With that Hecate leaned forward and kiss Harry’s forehead. A soft Turquoise glow enveloped him, and he fell asleep in her arms. Severus, James and Lily all scrambled out of the bed and Hecate laid harry down in the center. She then turned to the adults.

“Now I know that you all are wondering what is going on. On that Halloween night, the veil between worlds was at the thinnest it has been in centuries. The reason Harry survived the curse was due to his bloodlines, it is also the reason none of the unforgivables work on you three. As you know, the direct bloodline that creates a spell and not be harmed by of healed by that same spell. However an off branch of the family can. On that night Thanatos and myself choose Harry to be our champion. The blessing I gave him is the ability to read, write and speak all the languages of world, magical or mundane. The titles Harry will receive are many, because you only did a one generation bloodline test. Due to the nature of the bloodlines you will have to give up your titles sooner than expected. And because you were taken you the titles went inactive. Meaning that because of what happened to you Harry will receive all these titles at ten years of age instead of fifteen. Until then you will hold the lordships, but at best you will be considered regents. I also gave him a boost in his magic, beyond what he would normally have.” Hecate said.

“You will discover the full reason for my blessing after the Complete Blood-Genealogical Inheritance. But you will not be able to destroy the soul pieces right away. The goblins have a way to pull the pieces from objects and store them. This will need to be done. Once you have all the severed pieces Harry can then lay a trap for Tom Riddle.” Hecate said. She then instructed a goblin to prepare the ritual. She also told the to take it out of her account. After that she and Thanatos left. Harry woke up and a goblin lead them into a different part of the bank.

Harry stood on a dais in the center of the Ritual Room, in front of him was a large tapestry. James stood to his left, Severus to his right, and Lily stood behind him. One of the two goblins, each with a Mastery in Rituals handed him a knife made of Mirthal and Vibranium. Harry took the knife and slit his left hand without flinching, a line going from the top of his palm under his pointer finger to the bottom of his palm under his pinkie followed by another cut with the line starting under his pinkie finger and ending under his pointer. He held his hand above the ritual bowl and let eight drops of blood fall into the bowl. He then made a fist a squeezed tightly, allowing eight drops of blood to fall from either end of his fist. Harry then laid the flat of the blade on his palm. The cuts healed immediately. Harry repeated the process with his right hand. His parents then, plucked a hair from their heads and dropped them into the bowl. The Ritual Masters came forward and each poured a half liter bottle full of the necessary potion into the bowl. They then circled the bowl and the family in opposite directions chanting. After completing the circle, they continued to circle till they stood behind the family. A blot of golden lightning edged in silver from the bowl. It split in three, a blot hitting the heritage paper, another hit the quill next to the paper, and the final bolt hit the tapestry. Harry’s lineage began to spill out over the tapestry and the paper.  The goblin muttered about the lightning bolt, generally the bolt was silver, not gold edged in silver. It was a mystery to be sure. It was soon solved as the names Became crystal clear. They showed a rich and varied history. The names were as follows:

Emrys Ambrosius,

Pendragon,

Flamel,

Le Fey,

Potter,

Black,

Prince,

Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw,

Gryffindor,

Slytherin,

Mcgonagall,

Pervell,

Nimueh,

Pevensie,

Siguard 

All but eight names were pure silver. These eight were gold edged in silver. “Gallopin’ Gorgons” Exclaimed James. Severus soon followed with a shout of “Merlin’s Beard!” Lily shocked her head a she breathed “By Morgana's midnight hair.” The goblins in the room offered various explanations of their own. For the names encompassed in silver, were the names of the: 

Infinite Eight. These names were the royal names, of the rulers Avalbion. A goblin apprentice, rushed to the table and gently picked up the heritage paper. He rush it to Ragfang.

Ragfang turned to the family and spoke.

“I have here the breakdown of Harry’s Heritage. Each line come into one of you, then joins in Harry. Here is how it breaks down

Lily:

Flamel

Pendragon

Mcgonagall

Emrys Ambrosius

Siguard 

James:

Potter

Percival

Hufflepuff

Gryffindor

Nimueh

Black

Severuse:

Prince

Pervell

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Pevensie

The only two that are slightly different are Black and Slytherin. Black comes from James mother, but also by blood adoption and godfather sworn oath by Sirius Black. Slytherin is by blood from Severus and by conquest of Tom Malvro Riddle. He was a sideline so his claim is now non existent. For he attempted to kill the true heir. We know he will attack His Majesty Hadrian Hartmut James Myrddin Arthur Potter-Prince-Flamel-Percival-Black-Mcgonagall-Pevensie-Siguard-Pervell-Nimueh-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pendragon-Emrys Ambrosius, again when he is older and the traitor has regained his body. When His Majesty defeats him, he can claim the name Gaunt as well if he wishes. Now there is a chance a mundan born will have that lineage.”

James, Lily, and Severus were stund. Their son, their little boy was to be king of the magical world upon his tenth birthday. Harry seemed unsurprised by this. Then again, he had met Lady Magic before. The way the kingdom broke down was beautiful. Slytherin was from Turkey, Gryffindor hailed from Russia, Emrys Ambrosius held Ireland, North Ireland and Wales, Pendragon name claimed England and Scotland. Pervell was ruler of the Greece and Italy. Nimueh ruled France. Hufflepuff had Switzerland and Germany. Ravenclaw held Finland, Sweden, and Norway. All the other kingdoms near by had surrendered their magical leadership and autominity to the empire of Avalbion.

“Well this is a turn of events, I was not expecting.” Said James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't go off on me about the kingdoms. I know, but this is fanfiction, anything can happen.  
> Please comment, and feed the muse. I can turn out chapters quicker if I get positive feed back. Any flames will be used to fan the flames of the fire on which I will roast Dumbledore.


	8. Bits and Bobbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see things happening in the wider world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry, that it has taken me almost four months to update. I promise that I planned to update before this, however, real life dug her claws in and would not let go. Between working 26 hours a week, being enrolled in 13 college credit hours at school, and family stuff, time just flew by and got away from me.
> 
> Now, I have 2 challenges for you my loyal readers. The first is as follows: I Have 7 cannon characters that I plan to have Harry marry and one real person. That is eight people, beside Prince William, that I plan to pair Harry with. So I have 9 out of 16 of his consorts planed. Your challenge is to guess who the 6 cannon charters and the 1 real person are. if you win, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. The second is rather simple compared to the first, I want you to guess which house I plan to have Harry sorted into. The prize is the next chapter will be dedicated to you as well as the winner of the first.

Harry Potter and The Throne Of Magic!

Chapter eight: Bits and Bobbles

“James, my warrior, you certainly have a gift for understatement.” Said Severus, with a chuckle. Harry mean while was looking at the tapestry, there were more names on it, but in other colors.

“Harry, love what are you looking at?” asked Lily as she came up behind him.

“MAGIC, sure has made an interesting choice, in what lordships and kingships she has given me.”

James came and knelt in front of Harry. “What do you mean champ?”

“Well, look at the tapestry, all the names that belong to me are either silver or gold edged in silver but, there are names in black, names in blue, green, and red. The names that belong to me are different but look where they line up. Red names are ones that don't currently have a lord or lady and there is not someone suitable to hold that name. Green means there is a magical born person who could claim it, but is unaware of it or has not been told, blue is a non-magical born child who has a chance to claim it, and ones that are black are already held by someone.” Harry explained. 

His Parents looked at each other, they still had questions. Severus looked into Harry’s eyes.

“What did you mean when you said MAGIC, it seems as though you are talking about someone other than Lady Hecate.”

“That’s because I am, Papa. Aunt Hecate and Uncle Thanatos are just avatars. Death and Magic are part of our world, each are a universal constant. Much like sunlight, lightning, air, the sea, marriage, childbirth and so on.  Aunt Hecate and Uncle Thanatos are just one of many who have been chosen to be the personification for a region, or people group. Some like Lady Hecate and Lord Thanatos have become well know throughout the world because the culture they originated in, has an influence that has spread far and wide. Another would be Lord Loki, or Lady Trivia. But Lady Trivia is Lady Hecate, it’s just her roman name. Trivia is slightly harsher and more stern than Lady Hecate because the Romans were a militaristic people.” Harry explained.

His parents were astonished. Never had they been able to understand the way magic worked. Their teachers had tried to explain magic and how it affected the world, but they never could. Mostly because no one had been able to explain it to them. But Harry a four year old child, who had not even started his “proper and formal” education, could explain it.

Meanwhile in another part of the bank:

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and last but not least Ron, all woke up with massive headaches. From the one with the least of pain in the youngest to the most in the oldest. 

“Ah, good you all are awake.” Said a goblin healer. The healer then gave them a run down of what had happened. Arthur was pissed off to say the least. He had missed out on about three years with his soulmates. Ron was very confused. He had never had a mother? Of course he knew it was possible, but why had he not know Mum… Molly was his Aunt? Gently the healers explained why he did not know and why his brothers did not remember. Meanwhile, two men sneaked up behind the family and grabbed Fred and George. Fabien grabbed Fred and Gideon grabbed George. They plopped down on the large bed with their husband and sons boxing them in. 

“Baba…”

“And Abba...”

“We missed you so much!” the twins cried. George had start, he was followed by Fred, but the two finished together. Ron was sitting in Arthur’s lap, he looked at these two strange men, who were apparently his father’s.

The family began to talk. They spent the day growing closer and reaffirming their relationships. The kids began to understand that Fred and George were magical twins, and that was the reason they could finish each other’s sentences. 

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore had just finished pinning a letter to Roselen Malfoy. He remembered the young woman, she was Lucius Malfoy’s cousin. Her father had married a young man of lesser standing and worked his whole adult life as a healer, he had passed just two years ago. Directly after, his only child had received her mastery in potion making. His widower, Luke, still lived. Luke lived with his daughter in a small apartment above his trunk and luggage making shop. Roselen was the second youngest person in more than a century to get her mastery in potion making. Severus had been the youngest, completing his mastery in three years. He was twenty when he finished his education. She was twenty-one. She was however the youngest woman to ever get her mastery, so that was an accomplishment. Severus was now twenty-five and the war had been over for nearly three years, he was reunited with his family. He, The Great Albus Dumbledore, had lost, however temporarily, one of his most valuable chess pieces.

Meanwhile above a trunk shop:

Roselen Malfoy, had just received a job offer. Roselen rejoiced. She has been searching for a job for many months. The people at St. Mungo’s had adored her potions, but because she was a Malfoy, many did not trust her. After her papa had died, they had allowed her to brew many of their potions. However, after an eighteen month period, where she and her dad grieved, they told her they would be cutting the number of potions they ordered. Now, there was hope. She quickly pinned her letter of acceptance and then, raced downstairs to tell her father of her new job.

Malfoy Manor:

Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa awoke with splitting headaches. Memories that had been locked away returned. Both of them had been tried after lunch and had laid down for a brief nap. THe both groaned as they sat up in their opulent bed, in their lavish bedroom. Vibrant spring greens and soft silvers were in abundance. But there were traces of purples and blues as well. Rich tapestries lined the walls, and deep hued woods made up the furniture. The recollection of their friend and what had happened burst to surface of their minds.

Meanwhile in a prison in the midst of a turbulent sea:

A dog, that looked like a grim omen of death,  had memories burst across his mind. His brother in all but blood, had found his soulmates and wed them. He remembered the spell they cast to protect Severus while he spied on voldieshorts.  He realized that James and Lily still lived. He knew that if he just held on, they would get him out.

Elsewhere, in a little house, in a small house:

A man with worn and shabby clothes, woke with a sharp, stabbing, throbbing headache, after a night off locking himself in the dungeon to withstand another full moon alone. Without his mate and their pack. Memories quickly flooded in. A whole lifetimes worth of them, the bits and pieces that did not make sense before, now did. Everything now made perfect sense. The old slate was wiped clean. ‘James and Lily are alive’ he thought. ‘The entirety of my pack is alive, maybe they are not safe, but they are alive.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. However, I am think about not updating till I get a set number of reviews. even if they are a simple as: good job! Hated it! ect. what do you all think?


	9. Marriage and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of Marriage and Contracts. And who Harry will wed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!!! See end of chapter notes for details an notes.  
> Also I am not terrific at spelling, so please gently and kindly point out any errors you see.

Harry Potter and the Throne Of Magic!!

Chapter Nine

 

Ragfang lead the family to his Father’s office. He then grabbed dome folders out of the hidden file cabinet. He then sat beside his father King Ragnarok. The king spoke.

“It is a great honor to see the king return to Avalbion. However, there is the matter of marriage contracts at hand, that we must discuss.”

The parents were shocked, James was so shocked he fainted. This caused his chair to fall backwards and land on the ground. Lily chuckled, her silly husband had fainted. Severus felt a smile slip onto his face. He snapped his fingers and his wand released itself from its sheath, it slid into his hand. “Rennervate” he murmured.

“Ahhh,” James gasped as he rolled off his chair. He then stood his chair up and sat back down. “I apologize, I was overwhelmed. The News of existing marriage contracts, while not unheard of, is a bit of a shock. If you will please continue to inform us of contract information.”

The two goblins chuckled and Harry giggled. Ragnarok smiled, a toothy smile, as he began to explain.

“There are eight marriage contracts for the young king to fulfill. They are binding and each one has a person able to fulfill it, even if they are unaware. Seven of the contracts are for royal house, three are to other royal houses, four are to most ancient and most noble house, and the last one is from most ancient and most noble house to most ancient and most noble house. This will take care of eight of the young king’s marriages. Leaving eight for him to fulfill as he pleases.”

“Wow, that's both a blessing and a curse. Is there a chance for him to choose who he weds with in the contracts? And when do they have to be wed by and a heir produced?” Lily asked.

“For some of the contracts yes, the young king can choose, with others he can not. But this is only because there is only one person able to fulfill the contract.” Answered Prince Ragfang.

“Alright, please go on.” said Severus, as Harry sat in his lap attentive, to what was being said.

“The contract between the Royal house of Hufflepuff  and the Most Ancient and Most Noble house Longbottom, is subject to a last of line clause. As both the little king and the heir longbottom are the last of their lines, there is no other option for spousal choice.” Ragnarok said.

At this Harry brightened. “I get to marry Neville? Yay!”

The Adults chuckled, and Severus spoke up. “Yes, my son you get to marry your friend Neville.” He looked to the king and prince.” My Lords, is there any chance you can help Alice and Frank Longbottom? They were torture to insanity by the cruciatus curse, take the payment from my personal vault. The one my paychecks go into.”

Ragnarok gave a goblin grin. “I shall see what we can do. Next up we have the The contract between the Royal house of Pervell and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lovegood. A young girl name Luna is the Heir, and unfortunately her parents, Pandora and Xenophilius are unable to have more children. I will mention that the young lady in question is a seer.” 

“I remember the girls parents, they were in our year, but they were both in Ravenclaw.” Lily mention.

“That they were your ladyship.” Ragnarok replied.” Next there is the contract between the Royal House of Emrys Ambrosius and Egypt’s Royal House Ihejirika, also known as The Royal House of Sangra Heart. With this one the little king can choose whom he marries.”

“Well now I can see part of the reason Lady Hecate gave Harry the ability to speak all the lauganues of the world.” James commented.

“Quiet so, Regent Lord Potter.” spake the goblin prince.

“Next we have the contract between Royal House of Gryffindor and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley. This is another house were his majesty and choose his spouse. I would recommend Young Harry avoiding the eldest child and fourth and fifth child, a set of twins, as they are each in line for a title. The Eldest is set to become Lord Weasley and the twin will both take over the Lordship of House Prewett, a house almost always lead by magical twins.” the goblin king said.

“I can see why that would be wise.” Said Severus “But what should he do in the cases were there is only one person available to take the title?”

“As his majesty will be marrying sixteen people, if his spouses want and the bonding/marriage is done correctly his spouses can have children with each other, as they will be married to one another as well.” Ragfang explain.

“Oh, thank Merlin” Lily said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

“The fifth contract is between The Royal House of Pendragon and Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Circe. This contract has one, person to take headship currently. However, there is a chance that the younger sibling may yet display magic. But this contract specifically states that the marriage is to take place between the heads of house. Also, the magical who will no doubt take headship comes from a long line of squibs. There is occasional a magical born into the line but they were never tested and the magic was not passed on to any offspring they had. We will be contacting the family soon to notify them of the little lord’s magic and the pending contract.” Ragnarok said.

“Chieftain,” James began slowly ”Why will you be contacting the family? Isn't that a job for the professors of Hogwarts or the school board to complete? And Is this family aware of Magic, and if so why have they not been obliviated? I personally don’t approve of obviating people as it has been shown to damage the mind.”

A goblin grin spread across the chief’s face. “Normally the job would be done by those you mentioned, however a you so rightly have guessed the family is aware of magic. The reason they have not been obliviated is because it is the Royal family.”

Silence, settled in the room. Severus looked down to see Harry listening keenly to every word the goblins spoke, but he had not made a comment since hearing about Neville. Lily gestured with her hand for the goblin ruler to continue.

“The next contract is between The Royal House of Slytherin and Japan’s  Royal House of Oshiro-Miyamoto. Also known as the Imperial House of Eternal Sunlight. This house will be one that the Little King can choose his consort from.” Ragnarok looked around the room, no one seemed to have anything to say. “Moving on. The seventh contract is between the Royal House of Nimueh and China’s Royal House of Jin-Lu-Song. Also known as the Imperial House of The Dragon’s Fire of Wisdom.”

Lily had a puzzled look on her face. “Why is the Contract between Nimueh and Jin-Lu-Song, rather than Ravenclaw and Jin-Lu-Song?”

Ragfang awserd. “Because while Ravenclaw and Jin-Lu-Song were allies, so were Nimueh and Jin-Lu-Song. However the contract came into play after the newly wed Nimueh royals saved the newly wed Jin-Lu-Song couple. The Jin-Lu-Song’s had been staying Avalbion for their honeymoon. An assassin, hired by a disgruntled family member who did not approve of the match tried to kill the honeymooners. To thank their saviors the Chinese royals offered a marriage contract to seal the alliance and strengthen their friendship.”

“Very good my son, you remember  your history lessons well. The final contract is between The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pevensie and The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Diggory. Sadly there is only one heir and member capable of fulfilling the contract. An young lad by the name of Cedric. There are other family members however, all the contracts state that they must be fulfilled by the current lord’s children if the lord or lady themselves is more than fifteen years older and/or already married. Thankfully we do not have to worry about the age gape clause. All of the contract state that they must be bonded by the little king’s sixteenth year and heirs by his twenty-second.”

James looked slightly overwhelmed as did his soulmates. Harry however  was contentedly smiling at the goblins.

“Which house does that leave for Harry to pick his own spouses for?” Asked the flustered James.

“Flamel ,Le Fey, Potter, Black, Prince, Ravenclaw, Mcgonagall, and Siguard.” Answered Ragfang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: I am soooo, sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter written. I plan to try and update more. However I am in my final semester of Community College and working on my capstone. Graduation is in may. and I work. So Please under stand that as much as I might want to update it might take time. Also, I do not remember if I mentioned this, but shortly after I started this fic, a commenter basically told me I was moving the story to quickly. There is a reason for the pace of the story, yet the comment knocked the wind from my writing sails.  
> Hey if you want, Name a character for Harry to choose as one of his spouses. or give me a description for an original character. Please also include a name and country of origin. I like to give characters names with a specific meaning, so if you can include that too.  
> THANKS!!!!!


	10. Gods, A Goddess, and Magical Abilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has gifts, let's find out what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long. I finished my semester, my final semester to receive my two year degree. I hope be writing more now. Thanks to all my reviewers and kudo givers.

Chapter 10

James straightened up as an ephiany crossed his mind. He turned to Severus.

“Sev, I know you sent a letter to Dumbledore about resigning, but what about your possessions, your belongings?”

Severus, flushed and chuckled. “While Harry was passed out from the cleansing ritual, I call for three of the Prince house elves, Pippy, Long, and Stockings, and asked them to gather up all of my belongings, and move them to the room Greg and Shea are letting us stay in currently. They were more than happy to do so. And were most glad to have a master with a memory.”

“Well, the Sorting Hat was right, you could have done well in Ravenclaw, I always knew that but the choice you made was wise.” Lily said with a smile and a laugh.

After a moment of silence in the room, a bright light gathered in the room. The magicals in the room closed their eyes. When the light abated they opened their eyes to see two men and a woman, had joined them. Harry hopped down and gave a graceful bow, for a four year old, if an older person had given the bow, it would have been exidenly clumsy.

“ Lord Ogma, Lord Lugh, and Lady Brigid. It is a pleasure to see you again. But I must inquire why you are here. I did not expect to see you again.”

The adult magicals stood quickly and bowed. Lady Brigid let out a mighty laugh, that seemed unbecoming of a lady.

“Little Harry, we only came to inform your parents of our blessing. The one we gave you on your most recent date of birth.”

“Oh, alright. I apologise, I did not intend to be rude.” Harry said as his cinnabar blush covered his checks.

“It’s quite alright, little lord.” Said Ogma, he then looked to Harry’s parents. “ I know that you are well aware of who we are. Your son all ready had a exceedingly intelligent mind, despite the spells placed on him. We blessed him and granted him wisdom and intelligence. We know that he is to be king. We want him to be one of the best, if not the best, king this land will ever see.”

“We understand.” said the three soulmates.

“Just so you are aware, he has other gifts, be they genetic or blessings from us and the other gods and goddesses. I would advise giving him an abilities test, Ragnarok and Ragfang.” Said  Lugh

“It will be done, Your Graces.” Replied the goblins intandem.

With a nod the three deities disappeared from sight, without light or sound. The goblins went to cabinets on either side of the room and grabbed the items need for an ability test. A sheet of parchment, a quill, a potion, and a pin made of gold, silver, and bronze braided together were laid on the Ragnarok’s desk.

“Please add four drops of blood to the potion your majesty, and we shall see what your abilities are. And what you are made of.” said Ragfang.

Without hesitation Harry uncorked the potion vial. He then picked up the braided pin and pricked his pointer finger, he held his finger over the vial and let four drops fall in. Ragfang corked the vial and swirled the potion around. Meanwhile Severus had healed Harry’s hand. Ragnarok took the vial from his son, uncorked it, and dipped the quill in to it. The quill sucked up the potion like a sponge.  He set the quill to the parchment and it began to write. After several minutes it stopped. The group gathered together, to read the sheet of parchment. The following is what the parchment read: 

Abilities and Talents test for:

His Royal Majesty King Hadrian Hartmut James Myrddin Arthur Potter-Prince-Flamel-Percival-Black-Mcgonagall-Pevensie-Siguard-Pervell-Nimueh-Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pendragon-Emrys Ambrosius.

Abilities:

Metamorphmagus (Natural Ability)

Wordless Magic (Natural Ability)

Wandless Magic (Natural Ability)

Parseltongue Magic (Natural Ability)

Multi-Animagus i.e. Animagi (Natural Ability)

Polyglotism/Polyglottism [All languages] {Blessing of Hecate}

Mage Sight [ability to see magic and its origin/cause] (Natural Ability)

Wisdom & Intelligence {Lord Ogma, Lord Lugh, and Lady Brigid} & (Natural Ability)

Occlumency & Legilimency (Natural Ability)

Elemental Abilities:

Earth (Strong)

Wind (Strong)

Fire (Strong)

Water (Strong)

Talents:

Charms [Wiz]

Dark Arts [Wiz]

Defence [Prodigy]

History [Standard]

Transfiguration [Wiz]

Astronomy [Standard]

Healing [Prodigy]

Spell Crafting [Prodigy]

Warding [Prodigy]

Parsal Magic [Prodigy]

Enchanting [Wiz]

Potions [Wiz]

Herbology [Wiz]

Care of Magical Creatures [Wiz]

Ancient Runes [Prodigy]

Arithmancy [Prodigy]

Occlumency & Legilimency [Prodigy]

Core:

Color {Gray}

Strength {Pure Refined Gold}

Power Level {Arch-Mage-Warlock} 

Other:

Soulmates: None

Creature Inheritance: None

The adults were shocked. They knew Hadrian was magically gifted, but they had not know the degree, the extent to which it went. He was easily the strongest wixen in Avalbion. The goblins while surprised, were not overwhelmed. The boy was to be King of Avalbion, he would need every advantage he could get. Harry looked at the parchment with interest, he knew the knowledge would be important later on, but it had been a long day. All he wanted was to have dinner and go to sleep. 

‘Although,’ Harry thought ‘the Metamorphmagus ability will come in handy when I want to hear what people really think about me. And I already have complete control. I am awake, anyway.’

“Harry had a block on soulmates and creature inheritances, why was this block on him if he did not have either one?” Severus asked.

Ragfang Chuckled.

“It is impossible to know is a person has a soulmate or soulmates. Muchless a creature inheritance if there is not been a mateship or mixing of creature and wizard blood within two or three generations. My best guess, is that the block was placed as a precaution.”

Shortly thereafter the family went back to the place. They had dinner with Lily’s parents and went to bed. Harry slept with his parents in a cuddle pile, as the did not want to let him out of their sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have most of the other consorts planned, 2 males and 3 females are planned. I know that the harem will be evenly split in regards to gender. Just to let my concerned reads know: Ginny is not a Weasley therefore she is not a candidate for the contract. I have pans for her, those plans are for her to be paired with a specific person, so she will not be in the harem.


	11. Bits and Bobbles 2

Harry Potter and the Throne of Magic

Chapter 11

 

 

Over the next few days, the Potter-Prince-Siguard family went back and forth from Gringotts, to go over the family portfolios. There had been some theft from the Potter family vaults, and the goblins set to reclaim the monies. They also prepared for the Wizagmont meet on September 1st, it would be the opening meeting of the 1986/1987 season of sessions. They gathered all prevalent documents from the Potter and Prince vaults. They had been hidden in the family safety boxes, which could only be opened with family blood and family magic. They began to prepare as case against Dumbledore. With all the evidence they had, he would at least lose his government positions, and possibly have a portion of his magic bound. The case was was air tight, and there was little to no chance he would get away without paying restitution.  The benefit of the opening session being on September 1st was the Headmaster would be to busy with the start of the Hogwarts term to be there.

In other news the goblins had sent out the notices to Hadrian’s intendeds. The goblins had agreed to notify the intendeds and their families, however they had agreed to not give any more information out, until a couple of months before Hadrian turned 10. They were also holding Molly Prewett and had began to help the Weasley-Prewett family build a case against her. The family had been aloud to take Ginny home with them. The case would be presented at the opening Wizagmont session.

At the Longbottom Manner, when the notice arrived.

Downwager Longbottom, was sitting at the head of the table eating breakfast with her grandson Neville. She watched as he ate his breakfast calmly. He looked like a perfect blend of his parents. His round face was framed by glistening blond hair. He still had most of his baby fat. Sadly, in her mind, he was not a brave and bold as his father. He lacked the courage of a Gryffindor. Downwager Longbottom was surprised when a large great gray owl, from Gringotts flew in the owl port baring a message addressed to her. She opened up the missive and read the following:

Dear Downwager Longbottom,

We are pleased to inform you, that a long standing marriage contract between The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and The Royal House of Hufflepuff now can be fulfilled. A Heir has been found, he is the same age as your grandson. The circumstances surrounding, the heir’s claiming must remain in confidence, as it is a matter of their personal safety. However, his guardians are aware of the circumstantial tragedy that befell your son and daughter-in-law. They have requested that we provide aid and treatment to them, in order to see if we can reverse their condition. With your approval, we can and will have them brought to our healers and anything and everything that can be done for them, will be done for them. This will not cost you a single knut, as the heir’s guardians have offered to pay for the treatment from their own personal vault. There are other standing contracts that will be fulfilled at the same time. We hope this news finds you well.

We remain, respectfully yours,

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

The former Lady Longbottom was astonished. She quickly had an house elf bring her a quill, ink, and parchment. She wrote back accepting their help with treatment of her grandson’s parents. She would have to inform him of the contract, and she would need to retrieve the family copy of the contract. She sipped her tea.

At the Weasley Ancestral Home.

The five children of Arthur, Gideon, and Fabian Prewett-Weasley were eating breakfast with their parents. Their cousin Ginny had refused to eat with them. Due to the circumstances surrounding her life with them, the adults let her be. Suddenly a large great gray owl, from Gringotts flew in the owl port baring a message addressed to the adults. The excused themselves from the table, leaving Bill and Charlie in charge. The walked swiftly into their home office and together opened the letter.

Dear Lords Prewett and Weasley,

We at Gringotts Wizarding Bank are pleased to inform you that the long standing contract between The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley and the Royal House of Gryffindor has now gone into effect. A Heir for the Royal house has been found. There are other standing contracts that will be fulfilled at the same time. We hope this news finds you well.

We remain, respectfully yours,

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

The men were overwhelmed. But they made plans to retrieve the contract from the family document safe at the bank. They also began planning on how to inform their children of the monuments event.

At the Lovegood home.

Lady and Lord Lovegood were having breakfast when they received their notice from Gringotts. It read:

Dear Lady and Lord Lovegood

We at Gringotts Wizarding Bank are pleased to inform you that the long standing contract between The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lovegood and the Royal House of Pervell has now gone into effect. A Heir for the Royal house has been found. There are other standing contracts that will be fulfilled at the same time. We hope this news finds you well.

We remain, respectfully yours,

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

In China, Egypt, and Japan the Royal Families each received a form letter stating the revival of the royals house and the contract, and the pending fulfilment of said contracts. The Windsor family was informed of their Son’s and/or Grandson’s magic the contract set for him. The Diggory family received a letter similar to the other families. However, Lord Diggory was ticked off.

He ranted and raved. He searched for away to break the contract. However, he was informed that it was on breakable. It had been signed in blood and backed by the magic of the families. He was also pissed that the goblins refused to say whom else was bound by the contract. But his wife reminded him that the goblins were honor bound to hold the secrets of their clients. Cedric was simply surprised to know that he was to wed someone that he did not know. Bt that was of little consequence to him. He was simply happy that he would not have to court and/or marry Cho Chang. Her father had been pushing for a courtship contract or marriage contract, in hopes of further securing his family’s stand in Alvabion.


	12. Wizagmont Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizagmont!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own!!!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. spent most of my day working on it, while watching: The Super Carlin Brothers on youtube.
> 
> HEY BROTHER!!!!!

Harry Potter and The Throne Of Magic!!

Chapter Twelve

The Wizagmont: Part 1

It was the first of september, The Potter-Prince-Siguard parents kissed the top of Harry’s head, said goodbye to him, Nana Shea, and Pappy Greg, then pulled the hood of their robes up. They walked to the floo called their destination and left for the Wizagmont. They walked thru the ministry to the Wizagmont Chamber, and sat in the visitor gallery. The watched as the other members entered and took their seats. Madam Marchbanks was holding the position of Chief Witch banged her gaval.

“Let the first session of the Wizagmont 1986/1987 come to order. Does any person have new business before body that needs to be addressed before the normal work begins?” she asked

The Potter-Prince-Siguard family stood up and spoke up as one: “We Do!!”

“Who Brings business before this estimated body?”

“I swear on my life and magic, that I am James Charlus Potter-Prince-Siguard, and I bring a critical matter before this estimated body.” James said as he pulled the hood off his head. “ ~~ Expecto Patronum ~~ ” A small fawn bounded from his wand.

“I swear on my life and magic, that I am Lily Marie Potter-Prince-Siguard nee Evans, and I bring a critical matter before this estimated body.”  Lily said as he pulled the hood off her head. “ ~~ Expecto Patronum ~~ ” A large stag bounded from her wand.

“I swear on my life and magic, that I am Severus Tobias Potter-Prince-Siguard nee Snape, and I bring a critical matter before this estimated body.” Severus said as he pulled the hood off his head. “ ~~ Expecto Patronum ~~ ” A medium sized doe bounded from his wand.

As one loud shouts and chatter rose from the Wizagmont. The bang of Madam Marchbanks gavel silenced them all.

“My Lords and My Lady, we are surprised that two of you yet live, and that the other has a lordship and place on this council. And that her ladyship also has a seat on this council. If you three would be so gracious as to explain this phenomenon, we would be most grateful.” The Chief Witched requested.

Lily stepped forward. “In Order to explain, those of you who sat on the council twenty-five and a half years ago, must remember that Lord and Lady Siguard, came before you and asked that a law be put in place to test incoming muggle born students, as their daughter had been kidnapped. Chief Warlock Dumbledore denied their request. I am unaware as to why. I grew up with my adopted family, one day while my sister and I where playing the park I meet a young boy, Severus. He had seen me jump off a mugle swing set, when the swing was high in the air, and apparently I floated down. I landed on a patch of daisies, crushing them. I knelt down and touched their petals and they returned to their former state. Severus then came over and informed me that I was a witch. I felt something deep within my soul, a connection. This connection was further strengthened when I had received my letter and went to Diagon Alley. Professor Mcgonagall lead my adopted parents, Severus’ mother, Eileen, Severus and myself. While Eileen was retrieving money from her vault and Professor Mcgonagall was showing my adoptive parents how to exchange currency Severus and I meet James.  As soon as we shook hands, a colorful lightshow of ribbons surrounded us. A goblin named Griphook came up to us, and informed us that we had a bond. What kind he was unsure of, but encouraged us to look into as soon as we could.”

James stepped towards the Chief Witch’s desk. “My parents were in the family vault finishing something or other. After our families were done at Gringotts, we accomplished our school shopping together. We then parted ways. As my family has a large library, I began to search for information. What I found astounded me. There are very few bound that manifest in such a way. There are five in total, at least that we know of and have studied. They are: Soul Ties, Mateships, Extreme Debt which is also known as the slavery bond, Soul Bonds, and Release From Cursed Existence. Soul Ties are a bond the forms between friends, linking them one to another. Mateships are the ties between two people, one or both of whom has a creature inheritance, and they are the perfect match for each other. Extreme Debt forms when one person is either saved from something horrible such as death many times over, or when one continuously attacks the other with to harm or kill. This places the one who saved the life or was attacked in the position of master and the other in the position of the slave. Soul Bonds are also known as soulmates, and are the confirmation of the heart meeting the person or persons who make them into their best selves. Unfortunately I was unable to find any other information in my family library. I sent an owl to my new friends to inform them of what I had found. We agreed to search the library of Hogwarts. I received replies to the affirmative.”

Severus walked to stand by his husband and wife. “We meet up on the train, and decided that if any of us were sorted into Slytherin that one would be the go between. We thought that Lily would end up in Ravenclaw, James in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and myself in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. We were quite surprised when Lily went to Gryffindor, as we knew that she was incredibly intelligent. However, as Lily and I have known each other for some time longer it became natural for lily to be the go between. James and I however did not have that luxury. We created a code that involved hexing and pranking as we grew, that we used to send messages to each other. We knew the Dumbledore would overlook it, even if it appeared to be bullying. We also sent information by owl. After we settled into school, we found a book with more information about the bonds and how to discover the type of bond we shared. The spell is one that a first year could do. But because of the rarity of bonds, the spell is relatively unknown, unless one forms in your life. The spell is:  ~~O mater Magia: reveletur mundo, quod vinculum inter animabus nostris, et video nexum, qui est in mundum, ut tenendum est quidem ipsum quod sumus~~.”

Just as Severus said the spell is, James and Lily joined in. After they said the spell, their magic was released. Three cords shot from each of their wands, one entered their individual chest, the other cords entered the other two.The cords from Lily’s wand were green, James’ were an amber/hazel color, and Severus’ were onyx.  Less than a second later, a braided cord exited their chest, the three cords braided together. Then the ends of cord of three braids met and sealed together. The ring began to spin, it glowed gold, and then it burst into a shower of sparkles. The Wizagmont was silent. Madam Marchbanks was the first to recover, from the shock.

“Please continue, as I am sure there is more to your story.” She requested.

“We had a friend during our hogwarts years, who suffered from the affliction of lycrpothy.” James began.

A woman dressed all in pink, stood up and began to rage: ”He let a werewolf into the school?!?! How foolish and irresponsible is that man?”

James glared at the witched, till she quieted down. “Our friend was bitten as a child and has never hurt anyone. If you insult my friend again, I will challenge you to an honor duel. As I was say, our friend suffers from lycrpothy. We and two other studied to become Animagi. I know for certain that four of us registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. Later on Severus and another young wizard were being pressure to join Voldemort….” 

A gasp echoed throughout the room, there were cries of fear, shouts of surprise. James sighed before shouting: “FOR MERLIN’S SAKE WIXEN!!! IT IS JUST A NAME!!!! His name literally means LORD FLIGHT FROM DEATH!!! This is foolishness.” James took a deep breath as Lily came around Severus to stand beside him. She and Severus placed their hands on his arms. James took a deep breath, before continuing. “As I was saying Severus and another Wizard were being pressured into join Lord Flight from Death. Sev by his roommates, and this other wizard by his father. As they were of age, they could commit themselves, but they did not wish to. My father, Charlus Potter, at the time was head of the DMLE. He and the head of the DOM, Dorea Potter nee Black, my mother, and other department head were searching for a way to bring Voldieshorts down. So they created a contract that offered legal protection if these two young men were to spy of the lord who flees death.The young wizards took the mark and proceeded to pass information to the heads.” 

James with drew a wizarding folder from his robe and asked to approach the bench. He received permission and he did so. The chief witch took the folder and scanned it with her wand. She ran several spells, before handing it off to Amelia Bones, who also scanned it. Amelia nodded to the Chief Witch. 

“The documents are real and prove that what Lord Potter says is true.” Marchbanks anounced.

Lily spoke up. “By this time Severus and I had both take the level one inheritance test. It revealed that my parents were the Lord and Lady Siguard. I had gotten into contact with them. Severus’ had revealed that he was to be Lord Prince. His mother had died just after he turn seventeen. It also revealed that Tobias Snape was not his father, but rather a squib cousin on his mother’s side. Apparently, his great aunt had been born a squib and married a muggle with the last name of Snape. We dug further into the matter and found that Eileen’s younger brother, Rodney, desired the lordship, but it was to go to Eileen. Now Eileen had a soul bond with a fifth generation wizard. Both of his Great-Great-grandparents on both sides were muggle born. So when Rodney discovered this and that they had wed after they left Hogwarts, killed Severus’ father. He manipulated Eileen and told her to leave the wizarding world, as she was a disgrace to the House of Prince. He was hoping that if Eileen left he would get the lordship. Unbeknownst to him Eileen was pregnant. Lord Prince tried for years to find his daughter. Finally he used the family magic to force Rodney to tell him what he knew. Rodney confessed to his actions. Lord Prince wass enraged, and asked Lady Magic to meter out a punishment that fit the crime. Rodney died within days. Lord Prince tried to contact Eileen. He even used the family tapestry to try and contact Sev when he reached Hogwarts age. However, he was blocked at every turn. By none other than Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what Rodney had done and prevented contact from being made.”

Severus began to speak, after his flower had finished. “Beyond that, after three years of spying and much work on all of our parts we created two spells one that linked our minds so that we could talk at any time no matter the distance and another that could be used by a wixen going undercover long term. The second spell hides the memories of the wixen, so that they remember things differently than how they happened prior to going undercover. But still allows them to pass on information. The second spell was developed in case we ever need it.  When we were between twenty-one and twenty-two Lily Became pregnant with our child. Hadrian is the child of our soul bond, thus he has the blood and magic of all three of us. The summer solstice before Hadrian’s birth, Lord and Lady Potter and the other heads were murdered by an infiltration, from an undercover of Voldemort’s. They were hosting a reveleary, at one of the Potter homes. The christmas after our son was born I knew that we had to use the second spell and so we did. My loves altered my memories so that I thought that Lily and James had gotten together and that James had been a bully to me.”

James and Lily then explained the prophecy and going into hiding, Dumbledore casting the Fidelius Charm. And how after the attack how he had taken their bodies. They explained how Harry had had broken the spell on Severus, and they were rescued. When they revealed that Sirius was not the secret keeper but that Peter had been. Outrage had broken throughout the room. How all this would have revealed if they had read the Living Will on file at the ministry. How they had made a will as they were at war.

“Order! Order!” Madam Marchbanks called. The Potters had sworn on their magic as to the truth of the matter. “Enough! We will give a proper trial to both Dumbledore and Sirius Black, Tomorrow afternoon in fact. Let’s continue with today’s agenda.”

After the meeting she asked one final question. “Does anyone have anything to bring before this body tomorrow?”

Three Wizards stood up. “We do!” They pulled back their hoods to reveal Arthur Weasley and his Soul Bonded, The Prewett Twins. They gave their vows before the Wizagmont. And once more the Room was in an uproar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watcha Think?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Little Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
